


Amatsu Kitsune

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BOTTOM MINHO, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy elements, Kitsune AU, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Please read the author's note!, Top chan, other youkai appear, shinto lore and mythology, shit gets weird in this au don't take it seriously, tw blood mention, tw for violence, yknow my usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Chan always believed, heknewKitsunes were real.And he's determined to find one.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 235





	Amatsu Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!
> 
> So I've got a lot of explaining behind this:  
> I. Love. Kitsunes.  
> Ever since I started watching InuYasha at 10 years old and thought Shippo was adorable, throughout the years as I've watched other anime I've come to find the legends of youkai and shinto mythology SUPER fascinating. And the nine-tailed fox is just so cool! And adorable.  
> Do I know that they exist in Korean and Chinese legend too? Yes. Did I know when I started planning this fic?....I did not. This probably could have been way easier but it's too late now so we're just gonna keep all the difficulty I created for myself lol  
> Now, here's the thing with shinto lore: it makes zero fucking sense. It's WEIRD. But I took a lot of inspiration from it for this fic, while adding my own creative twist. So this fic is ALSO weird! It mentions Minho "turning into a woman" (which is explained in the fic don't worry) and possessing Chan's body because I took that straight from the lore; and Seungmin the tanuki has giant testicles because I took that straight from the lore too (it's a huge part of their legends I wish I was kidding).  
> All in all, just take any sense of realism with a tiny, tiny grain of salt. This is fiction after all!
> 
> I also took a lot of inspiration from anime characters! Hyunjin's personality was greatly inspired by Yoko from the series InuKami (the 'shukichi'/switcheroo thing especially, it's Yoko's main power in the series)  
> And Minho is mostly Tomoe from Kamisama Hajimemashita (personality + powers) with a hint of Ahri from League of Legends (powers) and the baby foxes have hints of Shippo from InuYasha.
> 
> Small translations to take note of:  
> Amatsu Kitsune: celestial fox (yes this is the title of a Vocaloid song, I am garbage and always will be)  
> Youkai: demon  
> Onii/Nii: short for aniki, the term for an older brother, the Japanese equivalent to hyung/oppa  
> -san/-sama: honorifics, -sama shows a higher level of respect than -san  
> MiMi: ears  
> Kami: god/deity  
> Oni: ogre  
> Inu: dog (so inukami is a dog god)  
> Sake: rice wine
> 
> I think that about covers everything? If not I'll come back and add it here later :)
> 
> And without further ado, I hope you enjoy <3

Since Chan was a kid, he’d always been fascinated by mythology. Specifically, the myths of the kitsune. Also known by the name kumiho in Korean, and huli jing in Chinese. The nine-tailed fox showed up in many old myths from Japan, as well as China and Korea, and its legend simply enamored Chan. They were just….so _cool_ . Part of his interest stemmed from the anime grew up watching (okay, maybe _most_ of it was from anime), but this spark of curiosity led to tons of his own research into the subject.

And Chan was pretty sure they were actually real. No, he was positive. They had to be.

He watched all the shows that featured kitsunes, read all the myths, owned numerous manga books with kitsune characters. He became a walking encyclopedia of kitsune lore. To say he was obsessed...wasn’t far off.

His best friends, BamBam and Yugyeom, thought he was crazy. They thought he was blurring the line between fact and fiction. But Chan just ignored them, they were just concerned that he would waste his life away searching for something that he may never find.

Chan was determined though- he was going to find one. He was going to search at the source, since kitsunes seemed to first appear in Japan. He worked for years to save up enough money for a trip to Japan, and during that time he studied so much Japanese he became fluent in the language, which meant communication would be no issue. 

When the time finally came, Chan booked a flight to Osaka, packed his bags for a two-week journey, and bid his friends and family goodbye, promising to bring back plenty of souvenirs. Everyone thought it was just a crazy wish-fulfillment trip, but Chan had clearly made up his mind so they didn’t try to stop him. 

Chan slept for most of the flight, and then after he landed in Osaka he headed right for Kyoto, to visit the Inari shrine. Kitsunes were strongly associated with Inari in Shinto lore, so what better place to start his search? After Chan checked into his hotel, he hopped on a train and headed over to the shrine. When he got there, he said a prayer and bought a charm. As Chan was leaving, he bumped into a young woman. He immediately apologized, but then was caught off guard by how _beautiful_ she was. He was captivated. As if his brain-mouth connection fizzled, he asked her out for coffee. She let out a giggle (it sounded like wind chimes…) and accepted.

The rest of the day kind of zoomed by in a whirl, and Chan almost felt like he was under a spell. He was just so drawn to this woman. She was pretty, she was funny, she was witty; maybe Chan had found his soulmate? Before he knew it, it had gotten pretty late and Chan needed to head back to his hotel. But he didn't want to leave this woman. He didn't even know her name, but he wanted to keep talking to her, wanted to keep being with her. She must have felt the spark too, because she offered to take the train back with him.

When they got to the hotel, Chan found himself inviting her up to his room. He wasn't sure why, he wasn't the sort of guy that took people to bed on the first date. It was usually like, the twelfth. At the _least_. But she was so pretty, and so soft, and Chan's brain wasn't seeing any downsides to this.

After the door closed she pounced and kissed him, pushing him towards the bed. Clothes flew off, soon it was skin on skin and Chan felt things he'd never felt before. As soon as it was finished, he passed out.

And when Chan came to, he was laying on a building corner at the entrance to an alley, something sticky around his mouth. 

What...the fuck? What the fuck happened to him? Where was his hotel room? What was on his mouth? ….why was he surrounded by candy wrappers?

Chan felt in his pockets for his cell phone, and he pulled it out only to find the battery was dead. Shit. He looked around. He had _no idea_ where he was. 

He approached the first person walking by and asked them where he was. They looked at Chan weirdly, but answered "Kitayama". Chan was shocked. That was _kilometers_ away from his hotel. He realized he was dressed, somehow, (he had been naked when he fell asleep). He checked for his wallet, and luckily it was still there. Chan checked the main pocket- his money was gone. _Shit_. He still had his credit and debit cards at least, so he would just need to find an ATM and get more cash. Chan wandered into a shop, asked for an ATM, took out more cash, and then hailed a cab to take him back to his hotel. The cab fare was pricey because of the distance, so it left Chan with basically no paper money again.

As Chan got back up to his hotel room, he tried to think back to what the _hell_ happened to him. He remembered the woman. Remembered being so smitten. His brain had felt a little fuzzy; not in any sort of intoxicated way- more like when he didn't get enough sleep or something. But now it was clear, and there was something off about that woman. She fucked with his mind. 

Chan put his phone on the charger, and after a few minutes it lit up with power. He looked at the date. He’d been out for _four days_. What the hell??? Something was definitely at work here. Chan lay back on his bed, trying to make sense of it. He closed his eyes, thinking….thinking….

And then he bolted upright again.

What kind of creature disguised themselves as beautiful women and tricked men? What kind of creature loved sweet things, and could logically go on a candy binge and leave Chan awake with chocolate on his face and candy wrappers all around him? And what kind of creature had the ability to possess people?

“Oh my god,” Chan said, “I met a kitsune.”

He needed to find her again, to confirm his theory. So Chan went back to the Inari shrine, and looked around. Scanned the people. He’d been doing this all week, trying to see a familiar face. And then he finally spotted her- sitting on a bench almost out of sight. Watching. Waiting. Chan watched her get up and walk over to a man, and then she purposely ran right into him. Chan saw her use the _exact_ same line she had used on Chan.

And so Chan quickly moved forward, grabbing her by the arm and saying “oh my goodness there you are baby! I’ve been looking all over for you, don’t run off again like that you worried me!”

“Wh-what-” the woman stuttered, taken completely by surprise.

“Wait, who’s this?” the guy she had been trying to prey on asked.

“I could ask you the same question!” Chan answered, smiling, “sweetie, is this a friend of yours?”

“Oh, we just met,” the guy said, now looking nervous, “didn’t know she was your girlfriend, sorry. I- I think my friends are calling for me, I’m gonna get going.”

And the man bolted away, Chan calling out “have a nice day~” after him.

Once he was gone, the woman took Chan’s hand and pried his fingers off of her arm.

“How funny, I guess fate pulled us together,” she said, smiling a little _too_ sweetly, “came looking for me, hm?”

Chan cut right to the chase. “What did you do to me?”

“What do you mean?” she questioned, batting her eyes at him. Chan could feel his brain start to go fuzzy again, but he shook his head and chased it away.

“Stop messing with my mind! How is it that I take you to my room which I _don_ ' _t_ do with people I just met, and then I wake up _four days later_ surrounded by candy wrappers and with my wallet emptied? Do tell, _kitsune._ ”

The woman’s eyes widened. Then, she let out a huff and pouted.

“Dammit. You caught me,” she admitted, “but in my defense you were _so_ vulnerable and naïve. And I was just going to have you wake up and reveal that I’m actually a man, but I was craving some goodies.”

“Wait- you’re a man? What do you mean you’re a man?”

“I’m a man,” she giggled, “this form is an illusion. I just wanted to fuck with you, it’s _so_ funny to trick straight guys and make them freak out over-”

“Straight? I’m not straight,” Chan interrupted.

Her smile froze. “...what. What do you mean you’re not- but you- you look so-”

“How about you spill what you did to me, and I’ll tell you all about my not-straightness.”

“And why the hell would I-”

Chan grabbed her arm, cutting her off once again. “You have no choice in this matter, we’re going.”

“Hey, let go of me!”

Chan didn’t let go, and pulled her down the sidewalk as she struggled to pull away. Thing is, Chan was pretty damn strong. So she could try all she wanted, but she wasnt escaping.

Or, wait- he- it was actually he, right?

The kitsune. The kitsune could not escape Chan’s grip.

“Ugh, let go of me right now!” the kitsune complained. And then out of the blue there was a big puff of smoke. The smoke clouded Chan’s vision, and all he could do was keep holding on tightly.

When the smoke cleared, they were not outside anymore.

“What- where are me?” Chan asked, bewildered.

“Well _I_ was supposed to escape to Ise shrine,” the kitsune complained, “but _you_ wouldn’t fucking let go!”

“Well duh, I want answers!”

The kitsune huffed. And huffed again. And huffed a third time.

“Fine. _Fine._ I’ll give you answers. But if you tell anyone, I _will_ rip out your heart with my claws.”

“I won’t tell a soul,” Chan promised, now feeling a bit nervous.

There was another poof of smoke, and when that cleared the woman was gone. Instead there was a man, around Chan’s height, with golden hair and golden eyes. And no ears. Wait, he had fox ears, atop his head. He was wearing a ceremonial hakama, and when Chan glanced down he saw a golden fluffy tail wave into sight.

“Wow,” he said, amazed, “you really are real.”

“...you confirm your theory _now_ ? After I already _told_ you?” the kitsune said, “by the gods you are stupid.”

“Listen, I had to see it to fully believe it,” Chan defended, “now I have a question. Two, actually.”

The kitsune waved his hand in a circle, “well go on then.”

“What’s your name? You never told it to me.”

“I have a lot of names. But you’re Korean, correct? So it would be more comfortable to use my Korean name. Which is Minho. Well, technically it’s Kumiho but Minho is a fairly common human name so it blends better.”

“You know I’m Korean?”

“Bang Chan isn’t a Japanese name. Plus, I saw your driver’s license and passport. I can speak in Korean if you wish.”

“Uh..sure? I mean my Japanese is fluent but if you want to then I won’t complain.”

“Alright then,” Minho said, immediately switching to Chan’s native tongue, “now what is your second question?”

“Right. Can I pet your tail?”

Minho looked at Chan as if he had just slapped him across the face. “Can you...pet...my tail?”

“It looks soft,” Chan reasoned.

“It is,” Minho said, “but you can’t touch. You haven’t earned the privilege, human.”

Chan just shrugged. “Worth a shot. So, how do I get out of here?”

“Hold on, you haven’t answered my question. How are you not straight? You certainly _act_ straight.”

“That? Oh that’s easy. I’m bisexual.”

“Bi...bisexual….so you wouldn’t have freaked out waking up in bed with a man next to you?”

“Well I would have wondered if we had a threesome and the woman already left, but no I wouldn’t have minded.”

“I’ve never targeted a bisexual before. And I’ve never had anyone try to find me again. You’re unique...I think I’ll keep you.”

“Keep me?” Chan laughed, “that’s funny.”

Minho snapped his fingers. Chan looked around, but didn’t see anything different. Weird.

“...anyways….” Chan continued, “if you could just take us back to Inari shrine, then I can leave and go back home and tell my friends I wasn't crazy and that kitsunes are in fact real.”

“What? I _just_ said you can’t tell anyone,” Minho said.

“But they aren’t-”

“You aren’t leaving,” Minho interrupted, walking slowly towards Chan as his face turned angry, “you aren’t going anywhere. I already locked the doors.”

As Minho stepped closer, Chan found himself scooting back, starting to feel scared. “Please...please don’t hurt me…”

“If you cannot stay tight-lipped, then you cannot leave this shrine alive, _human_.”

Now Chan was terrified, as Minho’s eyes started glowing. Suddenly, he had more tails appearing behind him. Suddenly, there were blue balls of flame in each of his hands.

“Okay! Okay! I won’t tell anyone!” Chan cried out, “not even my best friends! Please don’t kill me! Please, _please_ don’t kill me!”

Minho stopped, and backed down. The glowing faded, the tails disappeared, as did the blue fire. Chan let out a big sigh of relief.

“Alright, I won’t kill you,” Minho promised, “but you still can’t leave. I already said I’m keeping you.”

“...what??”

And with another puff of smoke, Minho disappeared. Leaving Chan alone in this very unfamiliar shrine.

Overwhelmed from all that had just happened, Chan’s legs gave out and he collapsed to his knees. He just wanted to know how Minho warped his mind! He didn’t want to get _stuck_ here in a shrine! He sat there for who-knows-how long. He realized he didn’t have any of his stuff with him. None of his clothes. Or his phone charger. Or his snacks. Or the one souvenir he had bought on his way to the shrine. They were just there, at his hotel, probably going to get thrown away by the staff after his stay ended. Crap he couldn't even check out- he’d basically disappeared! He was a missing person!

Chan flopped back onto the ground. He covered his face in his hands, and let out a yell.

An uncertain amount of time later, there was another poof. Chan pulled his hands away and looked over. There was Minho ….surrounded by all of his stuff. From the hotel.

Minho noticed his expression, and said “what? I’m not heartless, I wasn’t going to keep you here without any of your belongings.”

Chan felt himself start to tear up and Minho started to look panicked, telling Chan not to cry because Minho didn’t know how to deal with crying people.

Since Chan was now stuck in the shrine, he asked Minho to show him around. Which he did- he showed Chan the whole interior of the inner shrine building, or the Naiku, as Minho called it. There was an outer shrine too, but it was a good ways walk away from the inner area. Minho also explained why he was living in this shrine- the Ise Grand shrine- even though kitsunes were connected to Inari, the goddess of harvest and fertility. In fact Minho said he was the original kitsune, Inari’s personal right-hand man, so naturally it should have been her shrine where he resided.

“Inari’s shrine has become very overrun with humans, it’s suffocating. Plus, Amaterasu wanted someone to keep an eye on her shrine, and keep the forest around it purified. Being the sun goddess and all, she’s very busy. I offered to do it in exchange for living here, and she said ‘cool thanks dude’. That was about twenty years ago, been here ever since.”

Chan snorted. “She didn’t actually phrase it that way, right?”

“No, that’s actually what she said.”

“The sun goddess said ‘dude’?”

“Yeah? We adapt to your language changes and slang, just because we’re ancient doesn’t mean we’re old fashioned.”

As they walked around, Chan asked Minho several questions, such as if there was ‘heaven’.

“Technically?” Minho answered, “there’s a realm that we can travel to, where a lot of spirits of the dead reside, as well as all the kami. I enjoy living amongst humans though, so I stay down here.”

Eventually Minho finished the tour, ending it with “here are the bedrooms, pick any empty one you want. I need to go find my rascals, so I’ll be back later. Go ahead and unpack and make yourself comfortable.”

So Chan started to pull out his things from his suitcases, starting with all the manga books he had brought with him, stacking them into a pile. After his books were set aside, he began to unpack his clothes. Then, he heard a ‘poof!’. He thought it was Minho, but this one was...smaller. Quieter. Chan looked over and saw two little boys with ginger hair and fox ears, looking at the stack of manga with interest. Then, they knocked over the pile and started digging through all of the books, messing everything up.

“Hey, hold on those aren’t yours-” Chan started, but another loud poof sounded and Minho’s voice cut in.

“There you two are! You better not be getting into mischief again!”

The boy with the darker orange hair held up one of the books and said “look, it looks like us!”

It was one of the books from a series that had a kitsune girl on the cover. Minho took the book and stared at it, with a look of disbelief.

“Where did you get this?” he asked.

The two boys both point at the pile of Chan’s books.

“It’s one of mine,” Chan admitted, “light reading for train rides, y’know?”

“You read these abominations?” Minho said with a scoff, “this mockery of my kin?”

“I mean...they’re entertaining….good stories….” Chan replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Do you think we’re like these books?”

“I don’t know, do you use blue fox fire?”

“Well- yes.”

“And do you use a leaf when you transform yourself or other objects?”

“I mean, sometimes-”

“And your magic does cause a cloud of smoke to appear, I’ve seen it myself.”

“Okay yes but-”

Chan shrugged. “It’s not that far off then.”

“It’s _insulting_ ,” Minho seethed, “I am a _deity_ , not some floozy cartoon for teenage boys to jerk off to!”

Chan opened his mouth to argue, but...he wasn’t going to have much room to talk, so he closed it again.

“Yeah, it is a fetishization at times,” he eventually spoke.

Minho huffed and crossed his arms.

“Although that mostly happens to the female kitsune characters,” Chan continued, “the male ones tend to be more accurate to lore.”

“I don’t care,” Minho spat.

Chan couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you want me to get rid of them?”

Minho’s face softened a bit. “No...you can keep them. Just keep them away from the children.”

“Can do! Uh speaking of...who are these children?”

“Oh! Oh, what would their names be in Korean...Yongbok and Jisung!” Minho said, pointing at the two in order.

The one with darker orange hair- Yongbok- pouted. “Onii-sama, I told you I wanted to be called Felix!”

Minho smiled gently at him, “right, my mistake. This one is Felix. They’re my children.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Chan asked. 

“All lesser kitsune are my offspring,” Minho explained, “these are two of the youngest ones. There’s also Jeongin, who’s currently napping.”

“So uh..how does that work?” 

“Transform my body to one of a biological woman and have sex with a biological man.”

“Pfft good one, that’s really funny,” Chan said, laughing. But when Minho stared at him, unblinking, his laughter quickly died in his throat. “Oh my god you’re not joking.”

“I’m a kami, it’s possible for me to do many things,” Minho responded, “if it makes it seem more rational, they’re born as foxes and it’s quite an easy process.”

“Honestly that just makes it weirder.”

“I’m the helper of the goddess of fertility. Are you really that surprised I’m capable of bearing children?”

“Yeah but like….do you have to keep a woman’s body the whole time?”

“Of course, my regular form doesn’t have a uterus. But it only takes nine weeks instead of nine months, so it’s not much of a grievance.”

“Y’know what I’m not even going to ask how that works,” Chan sighed, ultimately giving up on any sort of a reasonable explanation. He remembered reading legends about kitsunes taking a female appearance and having kids, but he didn’t think it was meant _literally_.

Minho snorted. “Logic disappears when you deal with the divine. Get used to it.”

Chan turned to pick his books back up, but then found that half of them were gone. Felix and Jisung were gone too.

“What- where did my novels go?” he asked, looking around the room.

Minho sighed. “Those tricky little brats...don’t worry they’ll give them back. Eventually.”

“Eventually?” Chan echoed, but Minho was already walking away, likely looking for the two young troublemakers.

  
  


After a week passed, Chan had already caught cabin fever. Taking pity, Minho unlocked the shrine and let him go outside. And also mumbled an apology for overreacting and keeping him against his will. Chan would have liked something more sincere, but considering how Minho could pulverize him easily, he’d take what he could get.

Since he didn’t have anything to do, Minho enlisted him to help with chores around the shrine. Wash the floors, do the laundry, wash the futons, get the groceries, chop wood, and carry big objects around when needed. Chan was a quick learner, and since it gave him something to do, he was happy to take on the tasks. 

Now that he had more freedom to roam, Chan would have had plenty of opportunities to run off if he wanted to. But...he came here to find a kitsune, didn’t he? And he found one! So why not stay and learn everything he could about them? So Chan just stayed. He worried about immigration laws at one point, but Minho took care of it with a snap of his fingers.

His best friends did call a few weeks in though, wondering what happened to him.

_“I thought you were only staying for two weeks, what’s going on?”_ Yugyeom asked.

“Uh, I made a friend! And they’re letting me stay at this shrine they live in and work there.

_“Do you mean friend, or ‘friend’?_ ”, BamBam’s voice added.

“ _Just_ a friend,” Chan insisted.

_“I mean...they must be some friend if they convinced you to stay there longer...have you replaced us Channie?”_

“No, of course not! It’s...I can’t really explain. I’m just taking advantage of the hospitality and exploring a lot. This country is beautiful!”

_“Alright well come home soon! We miss you!”_ BamBam said.

“I will! I will, I miss you guys too. I'll talk to you later, I think Minho needs me for something.” Chan replied.

Both BamBam and Yugyeom suddenly started asking “ _Minho? Who is Minho??_ ”

“Uhhh gotta go bye!”

  
  


After a month passed, Minho trusted Chan enough to not spill the knowledge he now possessed, trusted him to not run away with it and spill it to some “tabloid reporter and expose everything we’ve kept hidden for millennia”. Not that Chan was going to do that anyway, because that would just be a dick move. But with this trust, Chan was allowed to wander wherever he liked without Minho insisting on supervising him. He took small trips to other cities, stayed a day or two and explored, and then came back. It was fun! He had planned to cram a bunch of stuff into his two-week trip, but now he had plenty of time to see whatever he wanted since he was sticking around. 

Minho also starting showing Chan around the forest, one day walking with him for what felt like hours, saying he wanted to show Chan some of his friends. Chan wondered how much longer until they would see these friends, but his question was answered when someone appeared out of nowhere, scaring the absolute _shit_ out of Chan.

“Who’s this? Dinner? He looks tasty, can I have a bite?” the stranger asked, examining Chan all over. The stranger had a male human face, but also had large black bird wings sprouting from his back, and instead of human feet he had bird’s feet.

“No, Changbin, he is _not_ dinner,” Minho replied, pulling Chan away from the bird-man’s clutches, “you can't eat him, so don't even try.”

Chan suddenly felt very concerned for his life. Were all of Minho’s friends like this?

“Ohhh, I see what this is,” Changbin said, a sly grin stretching across his face, “he’s cuter than your last one.”

“Last one?” Chan echoed, not a clue as to what Changbin was implying.

Minho scoffed. “Chan isn’t my lover.”

“Lover??” 

“Really?” Changbin questioned, ignoring Chan, “so what is he doing here then?”

“Being incredibly helpful and good company,” Minho answered.

“Oh sure,” the smirk returned to Changbin’s face, “I bet he’s _great_ company.”

“I can and will set your wings on fire again.”

The smirk disappeared immediately as Changbin started laughing nervously. “Ahaha I said nothing, I didn’t mean anything by that, I’m gonna go bye!”

And he took off into the air, flying away quickly.

“So uh….what was that?” Chan asked.

“Changbin. He’s a crow tengu,” Minho replied, “he’s fun to hang around but he also likes to push the envelope with his jokes. Luckily, it only takes one lesson to learn not to cross me ever again.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

They continued walking, and Chan looked around at all the trees. The forest surrounding the inner shrine was so _beautiful_. Sunshine was streaming between the branches and leaves, there were wildflowers dispersed here and there, there was a random mirror in front of him-

Wait a minute.

Chan rubbed his eyes, and when they opened again he saw another image of himself standing right in front of them.

What the hell?

“Uh...what’s going on here?” he asked weakly. Did he suddenly have an evil twin or something?

“What’s going on here?” his clone echoed, in a voice that sounded nothing like his own.

“Why are you copying me?”

“Why are you copying me?”

“No stop that!”

“No stop that!”

“Minho!” Chan turned over to the kitsune, “this is freaking me out, what is this?”

“It’s fine, it’s harmless,” Minho answered.

“No it is not fine!”

There was a loud poof of smoke- similar to one that appeared when Minho used his magic- and the clone Chan was gone. Instead there was a young man with a thick tail and rounded ears rolling around on the ground, clutching his stomach as he cackled away.

“You should have seen your _face_!” this new stranger said, “or wait, let me show you!”

“Leave the poor human alone, Seungmin,” Minho cut in, before Seungmin could finish putting a leaf to his forehead.

Aw c’monnnn, I can’t terrorize him a little more?” Seungmin complained.

“No.”

“Not even replace his eyes with acorns?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Killjoy.”

Minho sighed. “Chan, this is Seungmin, he’s a tanuki and one of the best drinking buddies I’ve ever known. Seungmin, my new human friend Chan. Not to cut this short but the forest is large so we’re gonna continue on our way, I’ll see you on the next full moon?”

“You got it! I’ll bring the biggest stash of sake,” Seungmin promised.

“Wouldn’t expect anything less!” Minho said with a grin.

Seungmin waved at them as they kept walking, and Chan couldn't help but ask, “don’t tanukis have giant testicles?”

“They do,” Minho answered.

“So uh….where are his?”

“Obviously you can't see them with his humanoid form. Trust me, when he's in his true form, they are as big as you expect.”

“Ah.”

“Why do you ask?”

Chan shrugged. “It’s in all the lore, wanted to see if it was accurate.”

“Oh, I see. Yes, the lore is accurate. You may see them at some point, he loses his humanoid form pretty quickly when he drinks. And he drinks pretty often.”

“I’m just gonna take your word for it...”

The walking continued, and Chan continued his admiration of the beautiful forest, looking up and listening to the birds chirping. However, the birdsong was interrupted by someone yelling “get back here you ugly little runt!”

Minho’s ears perked up. “That sounds like Hyunjin.”

"Hyunjin?" Chan asked, "another friend of yours?"

"Yeah, he's an inukami."

Moments later, another strange-looking man ran past them, stopping abruptly when he noticed the two other people.

“Oh hello!” the man known apparently as Hyunjin said. Like the previous two, he also had animal features- ears and a tail. 

“What were you running after?” Minho asked, leaning forward and looking in the direction Hyunjin had been running.

“A kappa, the little perv had the audacity to peep at me bathing. But don’t worry, I’ll make it pay,” Hyunjin answered, before he looked over at Chan with interest, “so who’s this? He’s cute~”

Minho’s eyes narrowed, and he pulled Chan closer to him by the arm. “My human. Get your own.”

“Your human?” Chan questioned, feeling his face get warm.

Hyunjin started to pout. “No fair, you never share your treasures! Just let me borrow him for a week, I promise I’ll give him back!”

“I told you he’s mine, fuck off.”

“Shuki-”

“Don’t even _think_ about, dog. I won't let you pull your little switcheroo trick."

Chan couldn't help but feel rather objectified as they bickered over him, as well as a little flustered by Minho’s sudden possessiveness.

“Um, Minho said you’re a dog? Why do your ears look like cat ears?” Chan asked.

Hyunjin looked downright offended. “A cat?? I’m a _shiba_. How dare you.”

“Uh, s-sorry. Silly me.”

Hyunjin turned up his nose. “I take it back, I don’t want this one anymore. He’s rude.”

“I wasn’t going to let you have him anyways,” Minho said, still frowning, “don’t you have a peeping kappa to hunt down?”

Hyunjin seemed to have forgotten the kappa, so with Minho’s reminder he looked back in the direction he had been running before and took off again.

“I don’t like your friends very much,” Chan said, after Hyunjin was long gone

“They really aren’t that bad,” Minho defended, “but I suppose it’s different for me since they’re all youkai.”

“If they’re youkai how are they able to be in the forest? I thought you said this place was purified of youkai.”

“Malicious youkai are unable to exist here. My friends aren’t malicious.”

“Changbin wanted to eat me. Seungmin wanted to turn my eyes into acorns.”

“Not _entirely_ malicious. Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.”

“Aren’t you a youkai, technically?” Chan further questioned.

“I am and I am not. I’ve been called both, it depends on the legend. But all legends refer to me and my children. The harmless trickster kami kitsune, the sinister nako nogitsune, it’s all me and my kind.”

“So does that make you evil in a way?”

“Hm...I suppose. I have a darker side that I usually don't express. Some of my children took on that darker trait and a darker route in life, playing more vicious tricks rather than harmless ones. Whatever karma they faced for it was brought upon themselves.”

Chan just nodded in understanding, as they continued to walk quietly. He supposed it made sense that not even kami were black and white, a definite good or evil. They were very….gray.

They reached a certain spot and Minho stopped them. Just beyond, Chan noticed the trees didn’t look as healthy. Not horrible, but just thinner. Not as vibrant.

Minho explained that they were standing at the edge of the barrier that kept the forest purified. Warned Chan that it was not possible for humans to tell that there even was a barrier and he should never wander out too far in the forest if he was alone. Because he could run into something evil that would eat him as soon as it saw him.

“If you want to wander around alone that’s fine, but just stay within twenty meters of the shrine, please,” Minho requested.

“Okay, I can do that,” Chan responded.

“Good. Your species is so weak, you could die so easily.”

Chan wasn’t sure if Minho was showing concern for him….or insulting him.

  
  


Honestly, Chan should have expected that he would catch feelings. 

But he couldn’t help it, Minho was just so cute and endearing! 

Sure, he had a harsh tongue at times and would insult you as soon as look at you. But whenever Chan would catch him playing with the children, he would have the brightest smile on his face, and a laugh that was as pleasant as windchimes. And those ears and tail...they were adorable. They looked so soft, and they would twitch every so often when Minho heard something or had his attention pulled away. 

Sometimes Minho went into town with Chan to do some shopping or even on a couple of his mini trips, making his fox features disappear with magic, and his face was like that of a model. Which meant he got hit on a lot. Which Chan was not a big fan of.

Minho, unfortunately, still liked to go out on his own and continue his “hooking up with straight men” pranks. Which Chan also was not a fan of. He had no right to get jealous over it, since he had no claim over Minho. But he still got pissy, and took out his jealous anger on many poor blocks of wood. The firewood pile grew very quickly.

While he was there, Minho taught him how to play the shamisen, and Chan loved the times they would practice together. When Minho was off doing god-knows-what, sometimes Chan would just sadly pluck at the strings. If anyone asked he would firmly deny being lovesick, but he knew he couldn’t lie to himself- he was smitten. With each pathetic strum, he would remember Minho’s adorable little smile when he played, his cheerful praise when Chan learned a new tune, tail swishing back and forth with excitement.

Chan did have some hope though. Maybe. Minho started to act a little shy around him sometimes. Some of their conversations felt like flirty banter. Minho smiled more often when Chan was with him.

Also, Minho stared. A lot. Chan would be doing the usual chores and Minho would watch him. It made him feel a little self-conscious.

At one point Chan asked if he was doing something wrong, but Minho said “no, you’re doing great, keep up the good work.”

“Okay, so why are you staring at me so intently?” Chan questioned.

“What? No I wasn’t,” Minho denied, a blush spreading across his face, “I was just deep in thought. It has nothing to do with you. Just keep working.”

Chan went back to work, but he couldn’t help but notice how interesting that reaction was…

He decided to try something. And wore his sleeves rolled up the next day as he chopped some wood, showing off his arms. He was very proud of his arms. Minho walked out to grab something and Chan saw him freeze out of the corner of his eye.

Chan looked over at him and asked, “what? do you need me to do something?”

He reached up and brushed his hair out of his face, watching as Minho’s eyes followed the motion of his bicep.

“I, uh...I forgot….why I’m here,” Minho said, still staring at Chan’s arm.

Then Minho blinked, turned around, and walked away without another word.

Fascinating.

On another day, the sun was out and Chan was cleaning the floors by the courtyard, and eventually got too hot so he slipped off the upper part of his kimono and tied it around his waist, then resumed cleaning.

Minho walked by, and Chan stood up and called out “hello!” to him.

Once again, Minho didn’t seem to know where Chan’s eyes were, and when he turned back to walk away he ran straight into a wooden beam.

Naturally, Chan started laughing hysterically. 

Minho glared at him, face beet red, and said “you saw nothing.”

“Oh sure, sure,” Chan replied, still laughing, “I never saw an almighty deity run into something because he was too distracted by my abs.”

“That- that was _not_ the reason!”

“You do know my eyes are up here, right?”

“I was not staring at your abs or anything else!”

“I mean you’ve seen them before, we’ve already slept with each other.”

“I’m aware! It- it was dark when we did that I barely saw anything.”

Minho was _so_ flustered, and it was _adorable_ , Chan couldn’t stop giggling.

“Oh will you stop laughing already!” Minho complained, “you’re awful. I hate you.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Chan said, wiping the tears from his eyes, “it’s just- it’s just too funny!”

Minho huffed and poofed away, probably to go sulk somewhere. Chan finally calmed down after several minutes, and resumed his work, more of a spring in his step this time.

Good to know that Minho found him attractive. Very good information indeed.

The longer Chan stayed, the more comfortable he got with being surrounded by the supernatural all the time. He barely flinched now when someone appeared out of nowhere, he didn’t bat an eye at any weird form of magic. And he got to know a lot more about Minho, asking him many questions about himself and his experiences.

“So how does the turning into a woman thing work? It’s a little confusing.”

“It’s less turning into a woman and more that I transform to have a woman’s body. But as I said before, I’m a man regardless of my appearance.”

“What form do you usually like to take?”

“This one. Looking human has its advantages, but I also like to keep my fox ears so I have better hearing. Although the easiest form to take is an actual fox; I often shift to it when I get really drunk. Back in the early days I stayed in my true form- a giant white fox with all nine tails. Inari would ride on my back as we traveled the countryside, blessing the rice fields and ensuring a plentiful harvest.”

“How old are you?”

“About eight thousand years, give or take a couple centuries.”

“Woah….”

“I told you, I’m the original. The moment Inari existed, so did I to help her.”

“What was life like back when you first appeared?”

“Primitive. But you humans are as remarkable as you are stupid, the advancements in technology that you’ve made is quite impressive.”

“Were you there when Buddhism happened?”

“Yeah, I met him once. Very chill dude.”

“What about the Mongol invasion attempts?”

“I didn’t see it happen. But I heard about it like, a couple of decades later.”

“What about the feudal era?”

“Yup. Ugh, that was a mess.”

“Tokugawa period, Meiji period?”

“Yes and yes, I’ve been there for all of it.”

“That’s amazing!” 

Minho’s face turned somber.

“It’s not,” he said, “I’ve seen a lot of death. A lot of tragedy and a lot of war. I've fallen in love with humans who have fleeting life spans compared to mine. I watch them grow old while I look the same, and I watch them leave me. It's not fun, Chan. Being immortal, existing since the beginnings of civilization, it's not a blessing."

“Oh. I’m- I’m sorry,” Chan replied, feeling guilty.

“It’s okay. You were just curious.”

Chan moved his hand and gently placed it over Minho’s, squeezing lightly in a show of comfort. Minho smiled a little in response.

  
  


There was a stone bench in the courtyard that Chan liked to sit on, and listen to music while he enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

On one of the days where he spent time on this bench, he heard footsteps approach, and saw Minho walk over. And sit on the bench next to him. And then lie down, placing his head on Chan’s legs.

“Um, what are you doing?” Chan asked.

“Taking a nap, what does it look like I'm doing? The sun is perfect here,” Minho replied.

“But why are you laying on _me_?”

“Stone does not make a good pillow. Thighs do.”

And with that, Minho closed his eyes, and was out in seconds. Chan was now stuck.

His eyes zeroed in on one of Minho’s ears, and he had an overwhelming urge to touch them. He brought his hand over and gently brushed his finger across one.

It twitched, and Chan had to take a moment to not squeal over how cute it was. He brushed the ear again, and it twitched again. Then Chan took his whole hand and lightly pet the hair on Minho’s head, and was amazed at how _soft_ it was. His attention then switched to Minho’s tail, which was swept over the side of Minho’s body, the end almost reaching his nose. Chan reached out with his other hand and gently stroked the tail.

Holy shit. It was _super_ soft. It felt like chinchilla fur, except the individual hairs were longer. He wondered if it was kami magic that made Minho’s hair and fur so soft. Chan continued to pet Minho’s head with the first hand, and the tail with the other. It was bliss, absolute bliss. As therapeutic as petting a super soft and fluffy cat.

At one point Chan lightly scratched behind Minho’s ear, and Minho let out a little hum and his head unconsciously moved closer to Chan’s hand. Oh. Oh my. He _liked_ ear scratches. That was fucking adorable. Minho’s nap lasted about an hour. Chan spent the entire hour petting him- jerking his hands away and pretending nothing happened the moment Minho started to wake up again.

There was a full moon that night, and like with every other full moon, Minho’s friends came out to the shrine to drink sake. Usually Chan didn’t join in, heading to bed early. But this time he decided to stay up and join the fun. Well...it wasn’t entirely his decision. He happened to walk by on his way to bed, and Minho called out “come join us! The sake is excellent tonight!”

And poor Chan, absolutely whipped, took one look at Minho’s pretty face and was unable to say no.

“I guess one or two cups couldn’t hurt…” he said, taking a seat next to Minho.

Seungmin- who was already in his true form, giant testicles out and all- let out a cheer that ended in a drunken hiccup.

Hyunjin wanted Chan to sit closer to him, but Minho yanked Chan away and Chan ended up on Minho’s lap. Oh. Okay. This was fine. 

Minho and his friends were all pretty tipsy (save for Seungmin, who was completely shit-faced), and Chan had a bottle very enthusiastically shoved in his direction. He picked up an empty cup and poured himself some of the drink. He noticed there were a _lot_ of empty bottles.

“Uh, how much have you guys had already?” he asked nervously.

“Pfft don’t worry about it, we can handle our liquor,” Hyunjin said, waving his hand dismissively, “plus, most of them were drank by Minnie.”

“Minnie?” Chan asked, pointing at Minho.

Hyunjin shook his head, “no, no. Minnie.” he pointed over at Seungmin, then pointed at Minho. “That’s MiMi.”

“Ears?” Chan questioned, baffled.

“I am not MiMi, you literally just made that up,” Minho argued.

“He keeps calling you Mi No, so, MiMi,” was Hyunjin’s counterargument.

“It’s ‘Minho’, Minho is my name in Korea! Which is where Channie is from!”

Hyunjin tilted his head to the side. “Cha Ni?”

“Channie?” Chan echoed, ears starting to burn.

Minho’s ears were also turning redder than they already were, and he quickly shoved the bottle of sake at Chan again, offering to refill his glass and quickly drop the subject. Chan drank it, and ended up having a few more before he began to feel a buzz. After that he stopped, he didn’t want to be intoxicated with a bunch of youkai around him.

He eventually managed to get off of Minho’s lap, while Minho got more drunk, and more...clingy. And stripper-y; his kimono kept loosening and he wasn’t doing anything to fix it. And they’re both men so it’s not really a huge deal, yet at the same time it was a _huge_ deal because Chan had a major crush on this guy! And this guy had soft godly skin, and as Minho hugged Chan’s arm that arm was feeling a lot of that soft godly skin, and he could feel his heart _racing_.

Minho was the last one conscious, the others all passed out at this point.

“Pour me ‘nother,” Minho requested.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Chan said, pushing the last few sake bottles away.

“Wan’ ‘nother!” Minho whined.

“No, you’re already going to have a hangover tomorrow, I’m not gonna enable it to be any worse.”

Minho snorted. “We don’ get hangovers.”

“I’m still cutting you off.”

Minho pouted and whined again, reaching forward towards the sake, and Chan kept pushing the bottles further out of reach. Soon Minho tried climbing across Chan’s body to get to them, but that only resulted in knocking them both over onto the floor. It felt very cliche, Chan’s back against the ground, Minho on top of him. And Minho was staring, like he always did, although now he was leaning closer to Chan’s face, and Chan was ready to push him away because he was not about to kiss a drunken man- er, god. Crush or no crush.

Suddenly there was a big POOF, and instead of a humanoid fox-man on top of Chan’s body, there was now an actual fox with golden fur.

“What.” Chan said aloud, not quite believing what was happening. 

But then he remembered that weird shit happened here. And he remembered Minho mentioning that he turns into a fox when he gets drunk, because it’s the easiest form to take.

Fox-Minho was sound asleep. Chan gently pushed him off and onto the ground, when Minho moved a little Chan worried he had woken him up, but Minho just curled up and continued sleeping. Chan hunted down a blanket, and draped it over Minho. And then he headed to bed.

As he waited to fall asleep, Chan wondered if Minho was intending on kissing him, or if he had just been leaning towards Chan’s face as he was falling asleep.

  
  


During Chan’s time at the shrine, when he wasn’t doing chores, he was bonding with the little fox kits. They all took to him really well, and soon started calling him “nii-san” along with the “onii-sama” that was Minho. Chan wondered why they called Minho their older brother when he was actually their parent, but decided not to question it.

Jisung and Felix really, _really_ loved using Chan like a human jungle gym. One of their favorite things to do was cling to Chan’s arms while Chan lifted them both up in the air, they always squealed with joy and excitement.

Jeongin, the youngest of the kits who had red hair and was the human equivalent of a toddler, also took a liking to Chan. He had started to develop his teleporting powers, and enjoyed poofing onto Chan’s back, on his shoulders, or cling to his leg. Jeongin really liked to cling.

It wasn’t just Chan, at least- Minho also got this treatment. But the funny human was definitely the little foxes’ favorite toy.

Chan’s Japanese really came in handy with them, because they were too young to develop knowledge for other languages yet, so it was all they spoke. Minho, for Chan’s comfort, did his best to speak Korean- having known the language since it was created, it was nothing for him. But eventually, their speech with each other ended up becoming a mashed up Korean-Japanese mix of words. That; or one would say something in one language, and would get an answer in the other language.

But it didn’t really matter which language was spoken, because Chan just loved listening to Minho talk. He loved hearing Minho’s stories, he often retold historical events with the addition of “well, this is what _actually_ happened”, and then spent an extra ten minutes explaining why all the historians were wrong.

They were sitting on the outside of the temple and watching the sunset as Minho told one of these stories, making Chan laugh with each corrected inaccuracy.

Call him a sap, but the atmosphere felt really romantic, and Chan couldn’t help but steal glances at Minho’s animated face as he talked about the _real_ events of Ieyasu’s capture of the Osaka castle. The golden hour sunlight made Minho’s hair, ears and tail look like they were glowing; it was ethereal. 

Minho looked out towards the sky. “It’s been thousands of years, but the beauty of a sunset will never grow stale.”

“Yeah,” Chan said, looking at the light reflecting in Minho’s eyes, “it’s breathtaking.”

Minho turned to look over at Chan, and Chan whipped his gaze back towards the sky, pretending he wasn’t making heart eyes at Minho for at least three minutes straight.

Minho reached out to Chan’s face and turned it back to face him.

“You have an eyelash- let me just-” he leaned forward and blew harshly onto Chan’s cheekbone, “there you go….”

Minho’s voice trailed off as he stared into Chan’s eyes.

Chan stared back, wondering if it was a trick of the light...or if Minho was moving closer.

Minho’s hand was still delicately cradling Chan’s cheek. His eyes flicked down for a moment and back up again. He was definitely moving closer.

Should Chan close his eyes? Maybe it would be better to keep them open.

It really seemed like Minho was going to kiss him.

Minho was _very_ close. Chan was about to close the remaining distance, eyes starting to slowly close as he leaned forward-

“Onii-sama!”

Jeongin’s voice interrupted them, and they quickly jumped apart. 

“Wanna play!” Jeongin said.

“You- where did you- it is past your bedtime little one!” Minho chided, getting up and walking over to the fox child. He picked Jeongin up and carried him away, putting him back to bed.

The sun had slipped below the horizon when Minho came back.

“He’s getting more and more energetic,” he said with a sigh, “he’s going to be as bad as his brothers. So, what were we talking about?”

“How pretty the sunset is,” Chan replied, “or well...was…”

“Oh right….well now we at least get to look at the stars. You know, there have been entire constellations in the past that can’t be seen at all anymore.”

Minho continued to talk about the stars as they appeared one by one. Chan started to feel pretty tired, since it was pretty late, and he leaned over to rest his head on Minho’s shoulder. Pretty soon, he dozed off to the soothing timbre of Minho’s voice.

  
  


Chan took a walk the next day, needing some time to think. What was going on between him and Minho...he couldn’t figure it out. Minho would check him out, they would flirt with each other, and they _definitely_ almost kissed the previous night. Plus there was the potential drunken almost-kiss on top of that, too. 

It really seemed like Minho liked him, but Chan wasn’t entirely sure. And he didn’t know how to approach the subject without making it awkward and he didn’t know how to ask. It’s not like he could just say “hey I think you like me romantically is that true?”

But also, even with the staring and the flirting and the almost-kissing, Minho spent half his time acting like he was annoyed with Chan. He was sending mixed signals! It was very...tsundere.

Chan was so deep in thought the whole time that he didn’t notice how far out he had walked. When he finally looked up, he realized he didn’t recognize the trees. And when he looked back, he couldn’t see the temple in the distance anymore. Well, crap. That wasn’t good.

Then, he heard something growling in the distance, in front of him. Looking ahead, Chan’s eye widened as he saw a giant, ugly, _terrifying_ monster. It had a tiger-skin loincloth, red skin, and was wielding a large club- an oni.

Hoping the oni hadn’t noticed him, Chan tried to slowly and quietly back away- _tried._ Either the oni heard him, saw him, or smelled him, but it knew Chan was there. Because with every step Chan took back, the oni took forward. This was bad. The thing was _huge_ , there was no way Chan would be able to outrun it. And he didn’t have any sort of magic powers, so he definitely couldn’t fight it.

Then, the oni raised its club, and swung at him. Chan barely managed to dodge it, letting out a scream as he bolted back towards the temple, running for his goddamn _life_ . He zigzagged through the trees, hoping it would help lose the monster. But he had been right in his assumption of not being able to outrun it- the fact was since it was larger, it could take bigger steps. And it quickly caught up to Chan. And with the next swing, it swatted the ground, the shockwave knocking Chan off of his feet. The oni picked Chan up, and Chan wriggled and struggled and managed to slip out of the oni’s grip and fell to the ground. He heard a sickening crack as he landed, and an intense pain shot through his leg- it was likely broken. He screamed in pain, but stood up again, desperate to somehow get away and back to the safety of the Minho’s barrier. Unfortunately, the injured leg slowed Chan down a _lot_ , and the next swing of the oni’s club hit him right against the side, sending him flying and he slammed against the trunk of a tree. Something wet dripped down his face. Blood, probably. Struggling to stay coherent and head feeling dizzy, Chan could only sit there and watch as the oni got closer and closer. Was he going to die here? Was this the end? 

The oni lifted up its club again, and Chan realized that yeah, he was going to die here.

Suddenly, a giant glowing white fox with nine tails appeared, jumping onto the oni and knocking it away. Chan slipped in and out of consciousness as he watched the giant fox attack the oni over and over, scratching and biting and surrounding the youkai with bright blue flames.

The ground shook, Chan felt hands on him and heard someone call out his name, and then his vision completely went black.

  
  
  
  
  


“...to wake up yet? It’s been days!”

“Don’t be so impatient, Felix! He was on the brink of death, it’s going to take a while to fully heal him.”

“Are you sure he isn’t just fully dead?”

“He has a pulse, doesn’t he? That means he’s still alive, silly Jisung.”

Chan’s eyes slowly opened, taking a moment to register where he was. What happened to the trees? The oni? His leg….his leg was broken...but it didn’t hurt anymore. He moved his head towards the voices, and saw Minho, Felix and Jisung sitting on either side of him.

“Oh thank the gods,” Minho said with a relieved sigh, “you actually woke up.”

“What happened? How did I get here?” Chan asked, voice rough.

“What do you remember?”

“I was walking in the woods, and then...I saw this creepy giant monster thing. Kinda looked like an Oni? And then…..I was running…. and then it picked me up….and then nothing.”

“I see. Well I'm glad you're awake,” Minho said, “and at the same time, _are you out of your damn mind???_ ”

“Wha-”

“Did I _not_ warn you about venturing too far into the woods alone?? Only so much of this territory is protected, the outskirts are teeming with youkai that just _love_ to eat humans. You're lucky I have really good hearing, if I hadn't heard those cowardly screams of yours and rushed to find you, you would have died! In fact you nearly did, I had to use a lot of my power to heal you!”

“...my scream is cowardly?”

Minho gave Chan a look of utter disbelief. “Is that seriously your only takeaway from this??”

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Chan said, “I’m trying to make sense of all of this, and my head kind of hurts…”

The moment Chan mentioned his head pain, Minho’s demeanor did a full 180- from anger to concern.

“Where does it hurt? Is it an intense pain or more muted? You know what, doesn’t matter I’m just gonna heal you more anyways. This is probably going to tickle a little bit."

Minho’s hands burst into blue flames, and he brought them towards Chan’s head.

“What the hell? Are you trying to set me on fire??” Chan said, starting to freak out.

“Foxfire only burns when I want it to,” Minho replied, “this flame is for healing. Now stay still, dipshit.”

Minho placed both hands on either side of Chan’s head, the flames surrounding him. It didn’t burn- it felt warm, like a hug. It was nice. To top it off, Minho leaned forward and kissed Chan’s forehead. Chan felt his ears burn (although it wasn't from the flames).

“Does it feel better?” Minho asked, voice softer.

“Yeah,” Chan answered, whole face feeling hot, “a lot better.”

“Good. You should go back to sleep, you need more rest.”

“Well uh, I don’t really sleep super well…”

Minho stared at him. “What do you mean you don’t sleep super well?”

“I have insomnia? It’s why I always go to bed really early, takes me forever to fall asleep.”

Minho let out a short sigh.

“Alright,” he said, “guess I’ll just make you sleep.”

“What-”

Minho tapped Chan’s forehead, and his vision went dark once again.

  
  


When Chan came to again he was in the same spot, but he felt a lot more well-rested. That was the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was Minho laying next to him, half on top of his blanket, which kept him trapped.

Chan’s movement must have jostled him though, because he soon woke up.

“So uh...whatcha doin’ here?” Chan questioned.

Minho stretched his arms up in the air. “Man, all that healing took a lot out of me, I _needed_ that nap. As to why I’m here, I figured it might help you sleep better to have someone next to you, since I remember you dozing off on my shoulder the other night.”

Chan felt himself blush at the memory. “Right. Thank you...that was really thoughtful. And thanks for healing me...and saving me…”

“How are you feeling?”

“A _lot_ better.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Minho said, and then he suddenly hugged Chan tightly, ”please….please don’t scare me like that again.”

“I mean, I definitely didn’t mean to,” Chan responded, blushing even more, “I was...thinking about a lot and didn’t notice how far I had wandered. Sorry.”

“As long as it doesn’t happen again.”

“Well...I’ll do my best.”

“What had you so deep in thought?” Minho asked, pulling away slightly from the hug, “I’ve never seen you so distracted that you don’t see where you were going.”

“Yeah, that’s your job,” Chan joked, and when Minho swatted him on the arm he complained “owwww don’t be so mean!”

“Don’t say stupid stuff then. And you didn’t answer my question.”

Chan swallowed nervously. “Uh...well…..uh…”

“Spit it out already!” Minho demanded.

“Were you going to kiss me? During that sunset?”

Now, it was Minho’s turn to blush.

“...I was,” he admitted.

“Oh, okay,” Chan said, clearing his throat, “cool, good to know.”

“Is that it?”

“I mean...I don’t know...it feels like there’s _something_ going on between us that’s been building and I….don’t know how to address it.”

“I see. What kind of something?”

“I don’t know! You keep sending mixed signals.”

Minho frowned. “ _I’m_ the one sending mixed signals? You’re not exactly clear cut yourself!”

“What? I’m not the one who stares and gets possessive and then turns around and sleeps with other people!”

“Okay listen here- wait, did that make you jealous?”

“It did, yes!”

“That’s...cute.”

“Don’t compliment me while we’re arguing about our feelings!”

“Do you want me to insult you? Because I’d be glad to!”

“No, I want to figure out what we are! Do you like me?”

“Do you like me?”

“I do!”

“Well I like you too!”

“Okay great! Good to know!”

“Yes, glad we’ve cleared that up!”

And then it was awkwardly quiet. Both of them were unsure of where to go from here.

“So uh….what now?” asked Chan.

“I guess…finish what almost happened at that sunset?” Minho suggested.

“I guess so….”

Neither of them moved. Minho was still loosely hugging Chan, arms draped over his shoulders, while Chan’s hand rested by Minho’s hips. The longer the silence stretched, the more flustered they both became.

“Well are you going to or not?” Minho questioned.

“I’m nervous, okay?!” Chan whined.

“Chan we’ve literally slept together.”

“Well- that didn’t have _feelings_ involved.”

“...fair point.”

And it was quiet again, for several more minutes; until Minho said “oh screw this” and made the first move, pulling Chan towards him and kissing him. Chan kissed back very eagerly, a hand moving up to cradle the side of Minho’s face.

Minho seemed to not see any reason for taking things slow; as Chan felt his back hit the futon, lips traveling down his neck.

Their clothes ended up disappearing so quickly, Chan wondered if Minho had just poofed them away with his godly magic.

“There’s lube in my bag,” Chan whispered, holding back a moan as Minho licked across his skin, “gimme a sec and I’ll go grab it.”

“I’m a kami, I can make myself ready to take you,” Minho countered.

“Well I like doing it the old-fashioned way...it’s part of the fun.”

Minho pulled away, cheeks flushed a deep pink.

“...well, go on then,” he said.

Chan didn’t waste a second, quickly scooting over to his duffle bag. Whatever Minho had done to heal him really worked, because he felt better than ever, full of energy as he grabbed the small bottle and hurried back to where Minho was waiting. The moment he sat down on the futon, he was on his back and Minho was on top of him again.

“This’ll be easier if you’re under me,” Chan said.

“What if I want to stay here?” Minho replied, raising an eyebrow.

“I wanna be able to kiss you though…”

“You can still kiss me.”

Chan pouted up at Minho. When Minho did nothing, he pouted even harder.

Finally, Minho relented with a “fine we can roll over, but I’m riding you okay?”

“Okay!” Chan said with a grin.

They rolled over so now Minho was on his back, and Chan opened the bottle and poured some lube onto his fingers. As he was reaching down to Minho’s entrance, he paused as he realized something.

“Does this make me a furry?” he asked, looking down at Minho’s tail.

“What?” Minho questioned, looking confused.

“Like, you’re a fox-person.”

“I’m not an animal,” Minho said, frowning, “I’m a divine being. There’s a _very_ big difference.”

Well, that was as good an argument as any.

“Okay cool,” Chan said, and he brought his fingers the rest of the way to Minho’s entrance.

He rubbed around the rim a few times, trying to relax the muscle.

Apparently, Minho was feeling impatient, and he said “just shove them in already.”

“No!” Chan replied, “I’m gonna be gentle.”

“You didn’t go gentle the first time.”

“You put a spell on me that made me insanely infatuated with you the first time. And it was basically a quickie.”

“Whatever, just hurry up okay?”

“Fine, bossy pants.”

Chan pushed the finger in, and found it slid quite easily. He paused and gave Minho a look, to which Minho said “I told you I can make myself ready.”

“You’re frustrating sometimes, you know that?” Chan complained.

He tried all four fingers, and that was met with a little resistance. Now we’re talking. He spread them apart inside and stretched Minho’s rim just a little more. Moans started spilling out of Minho’s pretty mouth as Chan moved his fingers. He searched around for Minho’s prostate, and he soon found it, making Minho’s body jolt and his tail swish across the floor. Grinning, Chan rubbed over the spot multiple times, making Minho moan louder and louder.

“I’m- I’m not gonna last,” Minho whimpered.

Chan pulled out his fingers, and went over to check his bag for a condom. And then realized….he hadn’t brought any. And hadn’t ever bought any since he got here.

“I don’t suppose you could poof us some contraception?” he asked.

“Why? We don’t need it,” Minho responded.

“What- but we should- you don’t know if I’m clean!”

“First, STDs don’t affect me. Second, are you clean?”

“Well- yeah-” 

“Then what’s the issue? I like doing it bare, just roll over and let me put it in already.”

“O-okay then.”

Chan crawled back and then lay back down on the futon, Minho positioning himself on top again. He lined himself up, sinking down on Chan’s dick in one fluid motion. Chan let out a drawn out moan as Minho bottomed out- it had been a while since he’d slept with anyone (since his last partner was, well, also Minho) so it was a little overwhelming.

“ _Shit-_ you’re so tight,” he gasped.

“Does it feel good baby?”

“Yeah, really good.”

Minho hummed, “forgot how big you are. It’s nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Then Minho started to move, and Chan couldn’t help but cry out loudly because _holy fuck_. He reached up and grabbed Minho’s hips for purchase, grounding himself slightly.

Who knew it was possible to describe sex as “so good it’s a godly experience”?

Which felt ironic, but it was true. Minho felt _amazing_. The kami wasn’t even paying attention to how Chan was faring, yet it was hitting every pleasure spot Chan didn’t even know he had.

“Shit-” he cursed, “ _shit_ \- how are you so-”

“Over a millennium of practice,” Minho answered, before Chan could even finish the question.

Chan moaned again as Minho grinded down _just_ so. “I’m- _fuck_ \- I’m gonna-”

“Come in me, do it, I want it.”

“ _Fuck-_ !”

Chan came, tightening his grip as he spilled inside of Minho. While still going through his orgasm and trying to catch his breath, Minho kept going more intensely, chasing down his own orgasm. When he climaxed, his eyes flashed gold and his tail split into nine for a moment.

Which, honestly? Was pretty hot.

After a few seconds, Minho went back to normal and he flopped forward, attaching his mouth to Chan’s and kissing him fiercely. Chan whimpered against him, melting back into the futon. Minho’s kisses made him feel dizzy and tingly, like he was floating. 

After several minutes they pulled away, and Chan whispered, “please don’t possess after I pass out this time.”

Minho snorted. “Killjoy. Way to ruin the fun.”

“It wasn’t fun for me!!”

“I’m kidding,” Minho said, lightly hitting Chan’s shoulder, “I’m not gonna possess you, I promise.”

Minho sat back up, and cleaned away his spunk that was on Chan’s torso with a wave of his hand. Dating a kami was going to have a _lot_ of useful perks.

Wait. Were they dating?

“So does this mean we’re dating?” Chan asked aloud.

“What does dating mean for you? I haven’t done relationships in a couple of centuries so I’m not sure what the etiquette is these days,” Minho replied.

“Well, uh, for me, I like going out on dates and having nights in,” Chan said, “Just spending time with the person in some way. And uh, I’m not super needy, but….it would be appreciated if you wouldn’t mind, uh, not hooking up with straight dudes anymore.”

“I _guess_ so,” Minho responded with a dramatic sigh, “even though they deserve to be tricked for being sexist, entitled, and annoying.”

“Cool. That’s about all I need. Spend time together and don’t sleep with other people.”

“Seems easy enough.”

Chan thought about getting dressed, but he was only going to sleep, so he decided not to bother. After noticing that Chan wasn’t moving, Minho lay down next to him, resting his head on the meaty part of Chan’s shoulder.

“You do realize what’s going to happen, right?” Minho questioned.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m immortal. You aren’t.”

“Oh.”

“You’re going to grow old, and I’m going to look like this forever.”

“Honestly,” Chan said, “I really don’t care.”

“You don’t?” Minho asked, eyes widening slightly.

“You can take care of me in my old age,” Chan joked, “we’ll probably get weird looks when I’m sixty and you still look twenty-five, but whatever.”

“Okay. But if you ever...I don’t know...want to be able to grow old with someone, I won’t hold it against you.”

Chan reached over and gently moved Minho’s chin up so he was looking into his eyes.

“Who would ever want to leave someone as beautiful as you?” he asked.

Minho blushed a _vivid_ red- it was adorable.

“I-I’m just saying!” Minho stuttered.

Chan held a finger to Minho’s lips. “Then stop talking.”

He moved forward and kissed him softly, tenderly.

After he pulled away, Minho quietly asked “does this mean I get to keep you after all?”

Chan snorted. “Yeah, you can keep me. I’m not going anywhere.”

They fell asleep holding each other close, foreheads resting against each other. Well, Chan fell asleep. He could see Minho watching him as his eyes drooped, gazing at him the same way he had gazed at that beautiful sunset.

  
  
  
  
  


_1 year later_

When Chan’s friends arrived at the airport, Chan was eagerly waiting for them, with a large cardboard sign that had both of their names. After they shared greetings and hugs and “I missed you!”s, Chan took them back to his home, chattering non-stop about how excited he was for them to meet his boyfriend.

When they arrived at the shrine, Yugyeom and BamBam looked around, confused.

“Uh, why are we at a shrine?” Yugyeom asked.

“We live here,” Chan answered, before calling out “Minho! I’m home!”

There was a large puff of smoke that came out of nowhere, and when it cleared there was another man standing there by the entrance to the shrine.

“I know,” the man- Minho- said, “I saw you. Welcome home baby~”

While the couple shared a long greeting kiss, Yugyeom and BamBam were gaping at the man, jaws on the floor.

“That’s-”

“He’s got-”

“Fox ears-”

“He’s got a tail-”

“Those are fox ears-”

“Are they okay?” Minho asked, looking back and forth between the two.

“Give them a minute,” Chan said, grinning.

“You crazy son of a bitch,” BamBam said, “you actually found one!”

“You guys can’t tell _anyone_ ,” Chan warned, “Like, seriously. It took _months_ of convincing to even let you guys come visit.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die, I will not tell a soul,” Yugyeom promised.

“Same here,” BamBam added, ”holy shit you _actually found one…_ ”

“How long until they get used to me?” questioned Minho.

“They’ve been calling me crazy since we were kids. This is gonna take a while,” Chan said, snickering.

“Maybe we should keep the kids away from them.”

Yugyeom and BamBam both froze. “What do you mean _kids_???”

“Well-” Minho began but Chan interrupted him.

“Don’t...let’s not overwhelm them, okay? One kitsune is enough, let’s wait before we show three more.”

“What???”

“ _Three more??_ ”

Chan just smiled. “Shall we show them around, babe?”

“Hmm, sure,” Minho said, nuzzling against Chan’s neck, “should probably keep them away from the forest though.”

“Yeah, probably. C’mon guys, the garden is _gorgeous_ , and the trees have just started to bloom!”

Chan led the way, holding Minho’s hand, while Yugyeom and Bambam nervously followed close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497) ([nsfw](https://twitter.com/chancaptainkink))


End file.
